This application claims the priority of German Patent Application Serial No. 199 61 961. 1, filed on Dec. 22, 1999, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an embossing press, consisting of an embossing roller and a counter cylinder, for producing embossed seams designed to join at least two paper layers or nonwoven layers, arranged one above the other and conveyed in a straight line, wherein the embossed seams extend at a slant or at a right angle to the conveying direction for the paper layers or nonwoven layers.
Embossing presses of the generic type for producing embossed seams are known per se and are used in particular for the production of filter paper inserts.
Producing embossed seams with an embossing roller and a counter cylinder basically offers the advantage of high production speeds since the embossed seams can be generated during a continuous run.
So far, embossing presses of the known type could be utilized only for producing one embossed seam per machine use.
It is an object of the present invention to create a generic-type embossing press with expanded utilization option.
This object is solved according to the invention in that the embossing roller is designed to have at least two rows of embossing teeth, arranged at a distance to each other, and that the counter cylinder is designed as a fluted roller, at least in the region affected by the embossing operation.
This object is furthermore solved according to the invention in that the embossing roller is provided with a row of embossing teeth, for which the total width corresponds at least to the total width of the embossed seams that can be produced during each embossing operation and that the counter cylinder is designed as fluted roller, at least in the region affected by the embossing operation. The ridge areas in the embossing region are interrupted by at least one groove that corresponds to the non-embossed separating zones desired between the individual embossed seams that can be produced.
The two proposed solutions generally share the advantage that multiple embossed seams can be produced during each run with these embossing presses, without requiring a reduction in the production speed.
With filter inserts, for example, protection against tearing in the seam region can be increased clearly, without raising the production costs, by producing a double seam or a multiple seam.
In addition, the particular advantage of the initially proposed solution is that the proportions of a double embossed seam or a multiple embossed seam always remain constant. If the counter cylinder is designed completely as fluted roller, it is generally not necessary to synchronize the operation between the embossing roller and the counter cylinder.
The special advantage of the embossing press according to the second solution is that the proportions of the double embossed seam or the multiple embossed seam can be changed through a special adjustment of the two rollers, relative to each other. In the process, an extremely narrow width can be adjusted for the individual embossed seams. Owing to the fact that the embossing roller is provided with embossing teeth having a relatively wide tooth width, the possibility of individual embossing teeth breaking out is reduced.
A very special advantage of the embossing press according to the second solution is that with an embossing press of this type, it is also possible to produce simple embossed seams through a skillful overlapping of the embossing teeth on the one hand and the grooves on the other, so that an embossing press of this type can be used for all possible and conceivable applications.